world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030715tethysthiago
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 23:23 -- 11:24 TA: Tethys! 3=:[ 11:24 GA: | Hey, babe. | 11:24 GA: | What's up? | 11:24 TA: I've been waiting for you to get online! 11:24 TA: You see... / I thought you should know... 11:24 GA: | Oh. Sorry, we were fighting a hydra. | 11:25 TA: O... oh. 11:25 GA: | If you want to talk in person, I'm chilling in the infirmary! Bring alcohol. | 11:25 TA: Are you back at the base? Okay! 11:25 TA: I'll be right there. 11:31 TA: -------------------------------- 11:31 TA: Thiago opens the door to the Infirmary slowly, looking around for Tethys. 11:31 GA: | Tethys is laying on a hospital bed, drinking the last of a bottle of whisky. | 11:32 GA: | She's maybe in a cast, if people with broken backs get casts. | 11:32 TA: He smiles worriedly at her. "Hey. Are you okay?" 11:32 GA: | "Oh, hey! Yeah, I'm fine." | 11:33 GA: | "I broke my back after I jumped into a destiny hydra's destiny mouth." | 11:33 TA: "You WHAT?" 11:33 GA: | "All eight heads were coming at me, I was cornered, I had nothing else to do! So I decided to take it down from the inside!" | 11:33 GA: | "Except, inside, there was a room and a galaxy frog." | 11:34 GA: | "Who offered me some kind of sacrificial contract to become the hero of the land and totally steal Mari's spotlight. But I was cool and turned it down." | 11:34 TA: Thiago tilts his head. "And so it broke your back?" 11:34 GA: | "Oh, yeah, it projectile vomitted me at a wall." | 11:35 TA: Thiago reels back a bit in disgust. "That sounds terrible, Tethys!" 11:35 TA: He blinks. "Can you still feel your legs?" 11:35 GA: | Her eyes sparkle. "Nope! But it was so cool! I'm like a real action hero!" | 11:36 GA: | "I mean, I can kind of. But they're all uh, staticky. Asleep. Should I have those leg braces on to keep you from getting blood clots?" | 11:37 TA: "I wouldn't be able to answer that... not a doctor." He smiles sheepishly. 11:38 GA: | "...So how'd your land go?" | 11:38 TA: "Finished with flying colors, but there's something I should say..." 11:40 GA: | She nods as if to say, 'Go on.' | 11:40 TA: "Lily was acting strange the other day... and she... well she... / She kissed me suddenly! Like out of the blue! Quite sudden. / I didn't kiss back and it happened so fast! She left and... / Well nothing happened since and it was really wierd you know?" He sighs. "I just thought you should know." 11:41 GA: | Tethys' smile drops. "...Yeah, I figured something might have happened. Lily texted me earlier about still liking you." She sighs. "It's fine." | 11:42 TA: He breathes out. "I don't know why she acted like that so suddenly though." 11:43 GA: | "She's likely just confused about her feelings, or something. I mean, she hasn't seen Sorser in what, months?" | 11:44 TA: He nods. "That must be it." 11:44 TA: He tenderly reaches out to smooth out her hair. 11:45 GA: | Tethys smiles again and closes her eyes. "It's good to be back. Let's be on the same team next time." | 11:45 TA: He smiles. "Of course." 11:45 GA: | "I've been soooo heroic lately. I jumped in front of a bullet for Merrow too!" | 11:46 TA: He frowns. "You really should take care, yourself. / I can't have you getting seriously injured... again." 11:47 GA: | "Hey, a bodyguard's gotta do what a bodyguard's gotta do. I'll recover." | 11:48 TA: "I'm glad you're back, though." He pats her head again and then freezes, a look of worry going across his face. 11:48 TA: "Shit." 11:48 GA: | "Hm?" | 11:48 TA: "Ryspor was on your team, correct?" 11:48 GA: | "Yes. He died. But didn't." | 11:49 TA: "He DIED?!" 11:49 GA: | "He's ashes now?" | 11:49 GA: | "But his genie ghost is still around." | 11:49 TA: "He's... WHAT?" Thiago is aghast. 11:49 TA: "Wh- WHAT?" 11:50 GA: | "Yeah, he really screwed up big time." | 11:50 TA: "Are you saying he's a sprite?" 11:50 GA: | "No, no, he's just a genie now." | 11:50 TA: Thiago gives up his quirk, this is big shit. 11:51 TA: He blinks. "Hold on Tethys, you've got to slow down a second here. What do you mean he's a 'genie'? 11:51 GA: | She shrugs, but winces in pain. "He wouldn't say much about it. Seemed kind of ashamed, but otherwise completely fine." | 11:54 TA: "...wow." 11:56 TA: He resumes his normal way of speaking. "Well, either way. He'll be very mad at me right now. / He wants me to be confined to my room." 11:57 GA: | "You can tell him your girlfriend nearly became a parapylegic?" | 11:57 GA: | "I mean, he was there, so he'll believe it." | 11:58 TA: "You're right, but... I'm worried." 11:58 TA: "Father was... strict." 11:59 TA: "I wonder if this Ryspor is the same." 11:59 GA: | "Maybe? He seems like kind of a doofus, no offense." | 12:00 GA: | "Hey, how's your real dad doing after you stabbed him?" | 12:00 TA: He frowns and looks very sad. "He hasn't returned any of my messages, it seems." 12:01 TA: "I fear the worst, but I don't think he's dead." 12:01 TA: "Just very mad." 12:01 GA: | "Ah." Tethys looks away. "Sorry." | 12:01 TA: "It's okay. It's my own fault." 12:02 GA: | "Kolena's still pretty mad at you for that, but I think I've tempered most of her rage." | 12:04 GA: | "Personally still doing well there. Abiding, The Dude style, not letting my natural tendency for violence control me. Though I kind of want to smack that smug grin off of Vyllen. I bet he's smirking right now." | 12:05 TA: "Kolena will probably be mad about that thing too. / The thing with Lily." 12:05 TA: "Which may spell havoc for my room... ugh." 12:07 GA: | Tethys sighs. "Listen, Thiago, if you... really do want to be with her, don't worry about me." | 12:07 GA: | "Just say it if it's true, Okay?" | 12:08 TA: Thiago smiles sweetly at her and pets her hair. "I want to be with you." 12:08 TA: "It's just complicated sometimes." 12:09 GA: | Tethys nods. "Affirmative. Hey, you should really get to Mr. Tezeti before things get more complicated there, shouldn't you?" | 12:11 TA: He nods. "I should. I'll negotiate time with you though, I promise." He grins and leans down to kiss her. 12:12 GA: | She kisses back. "Roger that. Seeya, sweetie." | 12:12 TA: "Until later." He heads back to his room quickly.